Spoiler Du Tome 5Nouveau
by thTomeWriter
Summary: Upload Chapitre 2 ! Un peu difficile de mettre cette fic en route décidément mais je vous demande o moins de lire ! R&R plz Enjoy
1. Chapitre 1 Un Nouvel Harry

Auteur : ThTomeWriter  
  
Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowlings, créatrice du monde de Harry Potter.  
  
Scénario: c'est tout moi qui l'ai trouvé :p  
  
petite note : Have fun :)... Si vous aimez bien ce chap, je vous conseille de lire les débuts de mes 2 autres fics, que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, et que j'ai même complètement arrêtées. Dites moi si vous aimez, et si c'est le cas je continuerai peut-être. Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... :)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel Harry  
  
Harry suivait les Dursleys sans penser à rien sous le regard attristé des membres de l'Ordre. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait voir le jeune homme partir avec ces horribles Muggles. Malheureusement, ils n'y pouvaient rien, car il n'y avait que là que le Survivant était à l'abri. Harry, pour sa part, était vidé. Il n'avait même plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il monta dans la voiture flambant neuve de son oncle, qui démarra aussitôt. Le voyage de retour à Privet Drive se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Dudley se tenait le plus possible contre sa portière, mais même ainsi il empiétait sur la place de Harry. Le jeune homme n'y prétait pas attention et ne regardait que d'un oeil distrait les voitures venant en face. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, comment agir.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophécie, après la mort de Sirius, cela lui avait donné fort à penser. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Seule une personne pouvait débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, et c'était lui. Des milliers, voire même des millions de personnes dépendaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber ainsi. Il gardait beaucoup de rancoeur envers tous ces gens qui retournaient leurs vestes aussi facilement... Durant toute l'année passée, nombreuses furent les lettres qui lui conseillaient d'aller se faire soigner pour folie, en prenant avec lui le directeur de Hogwarts. Quand le retour de Voldemort avait été officiellement annoncé, il avait reçu énormément de courrier de gens qui n'avaient soi-disant jamais douté de la véracité de ses dires. Mais Harry avait la mémoire des noms et en avait reconnu plusieurs dans toutes ces lettres. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être célèbre, et pourtant, à presque 16 ans, c'était sur ses épaules que reposait le destin du monde. Cela faisait beaucoup à assumer. Il n'osait quasiment pas penser à l'été qu'il allait passer. Voldemort allait probablement rétablir le règne de terreur qui le définissait il y avait 14 ans de cela. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ça du tout.  
  
Il n'avait pour rien au monde envie de devenir un assassin, mais soit il tuait Voldemort, soit il se faisait tuer. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer, pas envie de tuer. Mais il avait envie de protéger toutes ces personnes innocentes qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Pourquoi tout le malheur du monde retombait-il entièrement sur ses épaules? Il n'avait rien fait pour...  
  
Ils furent rapidement arrivés à Privet Drive. Il déchargea sa malle seul, comme d'habitude, lourde comme jamais, avec ses manuels scolaires de 5 années passées à Hogwarts. Il la monta doucement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. On n'était qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, mais Harry, dès qu'il toucha l'oreiller, tomba dans un sommeil profond, que rien ne vint troubler. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son réveil, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il était 11H00 du matin. Il se leva, prépara quelques habits et alla se laver. Il prit une bonne douche qui le réveilla et relaxa ses muscles, puis enfila ses habits. Il sortit aussitôt de la maison, sans rien manger, et se mit aussitôt à courrir d'une foulée légère et assurée. Il courut ainsi pendant une heure et demie, et rentra alors qu'il était environ 13H00. Il prit une seconde douche après avoir fait une série de 60 pompes dans sa chambre. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Les Dursley étaient dans le salon et personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il le traversait pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il sortit deux oeufs du frigo, ainsi que du bacon. D'après ce qu'il put voir dans le frigidaire, le régime de Dudley avait été interrompu. Des sodas remplissaient les portes, tandis que pizzas et hamburgers emplissaient les étages. Il mangea rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Il ouvrit rapidement sa malle et sortit tous ses manuels scolaires de première année. Il prit tout d'abord son livre de potions, car c'était là qu'il avait le plus de lacunes. Il avait absolument besoin de savoir tout ce qui pourrait l'aider par la suite, dans son combat contre les forces du Mal. Il mit 3 jours pour revoir entièrement le programme de première année de potion, 5 pour la seconde, et 7 pour les autres. Quand il sut enfin par coeur tous ses livres de potions, on approchait de la mi-juillet ( je sais que ce n'est pas vraisemblable si on fait le calcul, mais le pauvre aura bien besoin du temps restant pour se perfectionner dans tout le reste ). Il prit alors en même temps DCFM et Métamorphose. Il mit 2 semaines pour tout apprendre, aussi bien théorie de métamorphose que formules de défense et d'attaque. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer : le matin, il partait faire de longs footings, et allait dans des salles de sport environnantes, piscines municipales et autres complexes sportifs. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le 31 juillet était déjà arrivé. Quand il se réveilla à 8H30, ce matin-là, il eut la surprise de voir de nombreux hiboux dans sa chambre. Pendant tout ce premier mois, il s'était également fortement entraîné à l'Occlumentie, ce qui lui permettait de passer des nuits reposantes. Cependant, il ne se leurrait pas. Outre le fait qu'il veuille battre Voldemort, désormais, il faisait tout ceci, exercices de plus en plus durs et épuisants, pour occuper son esprit et éviter de penser à son parrain. Cette blessure restait bien présente dans le coeur de Harry, et il aurait beau faire ce qu'il voudrait, cela ne lui permettrait pas de combler ce manque qu'avait occasionné la mort de son parrain. Il considérait Sirius comme son père, son frère, un confident à qui il pouvait tout dire... Mais cela était fini... Son parrain était mort, tué par sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange... Elle payerait, elle aussi... Harry en avait fait la promesse silencieuse depuis l'instant où il avait vu son parrain passer à travers l'arcade... Elle mourrait, tout comme son cousin était mort. Elle n'avait fait que trop de mal... Il ne vengerait pas que son parrain en la tuant, mais aussi les parents de Neville, qu'elle avait rendus fous à force de leur imposer le Doloris.  
  
Il était hors de question que tous ces Mangemorts fidèles au Lord Noir s'en tirent aussi facilement que la première fois... Il n'y aurait pas de retournement de situation possible par la suite... Il en était hors de question... Harry ne le laisserait pas faire...  
  
Quand il ouvrit donc les yeux, il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir 4 hiboux attendant qu'on les déleste de leurs paquets. Il prit tout d'abord au vol le hibou de Ron, Coq, qui avait maintenant quasiment une taille adulte, et qui semblait s'être assagi. Il déttacha la lettre que lui avait apporté le hibou et entreprit de la décacheter :  
  
"-Salut Harry, mon vieux. Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu ne passes pas un trop mauvais été. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça mais on ne pourra pas se voir. Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu bouges de chez toi. Il a interdit tout contact qui pourrait mener à toi, mais pour ton anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas faire moins. J'ai envoyé du courrier à Hermione, mais elle, ce sont ses parents qui ne souhaitent pas qu'elle vienne. Ils veulent rester le plus possible avec elle avant qu'elle ne retourne à Hogwarts. Elle leur a dit que Voldemort était de retour, et cela les a visiblement ébranlés. Pour ma part, j'attends toujours les résultats des BUSES, et cela me convient. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de voir si j'ai raté telle ou telle chose. Hermione a du m'écrire 15 lettres à ce sujet depuis le début de l'été. Je commence à avoir envie de la tuer. Crois-moi, d'un côté, tu as de la chance qu'elle ne puisse pas communiquer avec toi... Enfin bref. J'ai pensé que cet objet pourrait t'être utile par la suite. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu n'as qu'à le déballer pour comprendre de quoi je parle. Passe un bon été. Ron"  
  
Harry ouvrit délicatement le paquet. Au moment où il allait en venir à bout, et que sa main entra en contact avec l'objet, le jeune homme fut assailli par une vision. Il voyait avec précision Ron jouant au Quidditch avec sa soeur Ginny, près du Terrier. Harry sourit intérieurement en voyant que son meilleur ami voulait vraiment s'améliorer, et vit avec plaisir que ce que Ginny lui avait dit l'an passé avait l'air d'être vrai. Elle serait probablement bien meilleure au poste de Poursuiveuse. Son attention fut ensuite attirée par un petit mirroir au sol, dans lequel flottait une image de son visage. Il secoua la tête, et se retrouva dans sa chambre, le même mirroir que celui qu'il avait vu dans sa vision présent dans sa main. Il vit se dessiner peu à peu le visage de son meilleur ami, ses cheveux roux désordonnés à cause du vent lors de sa séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron en voyant qu'Harry avait eu son cadeau. Rien n'était plus sur désormais, et tout courrier était une cible potentielle pou Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ce mirroir était vraiment une grande trouvaille, et ainsi il pourrait parler de ce qu'il voudrait et quand il le voudrait avec Harry, même si tout contact leur avait été interdit. Harry lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir communiquer avec son meilleur ami, même si cela lui faisait mal d'utiliser ce moyen là, car Sirius lui avait offert le même mirroir, qu'Harry n'avait déballé qu'à la fin de l'année précédente, où dans un moment de désespoir il s'était mis à appeler Sirius par l'intermédiaire du mirroir, mais en vain, car ce dernier n'avait pas l'objet sur lui lorsqu'il était passé au travers de l'arcade. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir voir son parrain une dernière fois... Cela n'arriverait cependant jamais, mais il le vengerait, et c'est en souriant à Ron qu'il se promit une nouvelle fois de faire payer Bellatrix et Voldemort d'avoir fait disparaître toute sa famille.... Ron sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry, car il prit une expression inquiète:  
  
"-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Tu ne vas pas bien?? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais..  
  
-Tout va bien Ron, mais je viens de me souvenir du mirroir semblable à celui-ci que Sirius m'avait offert. Je n'avais pas pu l'utiliser, mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer.  
  
-Ok, si tu le dis... Harry, si jamais quoi que ce soit ne va pas, je t'assure que tu peux tout me dire, je serai toujours là pour toi comme pour Hermione... Je lui ai fait parvenir un mirroir à elle aussi. C'est mon père qui se les est procurés au ministère. Si jamais tu veux parler à Hermione, il te suffira de penser à elle et de prononcer son prénom, pour que son mirroir s'active.  
  
-Merci de tout coeur Ron, mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Je pense simplement encore à Sirius, et cela me fait encore de la peine. Sinon, tu me disais que Hermione, faute de pouvoir m'écrire, se vengeait sur toi en t'envoyant de nombreuses lettres? Mis à part le sujet des BUSEs, tu ne vas pas me dire que vous n'avez parlé que de ça? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
-Oh, non on a parlé de beaucoup de choses... Pourquoi ce sourire amusé, Harry? De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on ait parlé? -Je ne sais pas moi... Enfin bon..."  
  
Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure avant qu'Harry ne remarque qu'il restait encore 3 hibous dans sa chambre. Il dit à Ron qu'il devait le laisser, posa son mirroir délicatement sous la lame de parquet branlante, sur la taie d'oreillet qui lui tenait office de fourre-tout lors de sa 3ème année. Il s'approcha d'un hibou Grand-duc, qui portait une enveloppe. Il reconnut les 2 sceaux qui s'y trouvaient: celui de Hogwarts et du Ministère de la Magie. Ses résultats des BUSEs étaient enfin arrivés... Il n'y croyait plus... Il décacheta la lettre et en sortit 2 parchemins. Le premier était une lettre banale qui lui annonçait que les résultats de ses BUSEs se trouvaient sur l'autre parchemin. Il saisit donc le fin rouleau et entreprit de le lire:  
  
"Mr. Potter,  
  
Vous trouverez plus bas les résultats officiels de vos examens de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire:  
  
-= Métamorphose: Optimal =-  
  
-= DADA : Optimal avec Félicitations du Jury =-  
  
-= Potions : Optimal avec Encouragements =-  
  
-= Enchantements: Optimal =-  
  
-= Divination : Optimal avec Félicitations du Jury ( Prédiction réalisée ) =-  
  
-= Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel avec Encouragements =-  
  
-= Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel =-  
  
-= HdM : Effort Exceptionnel =-  
  
Ces résultats exceptionnels vous confèrent le maximum de BUSEs, soit un total de 16/16 . Grace à ces résultats exceptionnels, qui n'avaient pas été obtenus depuis 1699, le Ministère de la Magie vous autorise à utiliser la Magie librement désormais, même si vous êtes toujours un sorcier de 1er cycle. Vous avez également le choix d'arrêter certaines matières qui ne correspondraient pas réellement au type de carrière que vous envisagez. Suite au résultat des enquêtes menées l'an passé par Mrs.Umbridge pour le choix de carrière, auxquelles vous aviez répondu par "Auror", les matières obligatoires sont les suivantes: -Métamorphose  
  
-DADA  
  
-Potions  
  
-Enchantements  
  
De nouvelles matières vont également faire leur apparition, à savoir: -DADA renforcé  
  
-Duel  
  
-Magie sans Baguette  
  
Nous vous prions d'agreer, Mr.Potter, nos salutations amicales les plus sincères.  
  
Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Grand Manitou de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers, tenant d'un siège au Magenmagot, Directeur de Hogwarts, école de sorciers"  
  
Harry sourit en voyant tous les titres largement largement mérités par son directeur, en comparaison à celui de Fudge... Puis il réalisa quelque chose... Il était écrit dans la lettre qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie quand bon lui semblait car... il avait obtenu toutes ses BUSEs??? Comment avait-il fait? Alors qu'il finissait de relire la lettre pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, le mirroir qu'il avait reçu de Ron s'alluma. Il le saisit, et vit apparaître le visage de sa meilleure et brillante amie: Hermione Granger.  
  
"-Harry ! Comment vas-tu?  
  
-Bien Hermione, et toi ? Je suis vraiment content de te parler enfin, après un mois sans qu'on ait pu se voir.  
  
-Moi aussi Harry ! Dis-moi... Toi aussi, tu as reçu les résultats des BUSEs?  
  
-A l'instant... Je viens de finir de lire la lettre. Combien en as-tu obtenu?  
  
-15! Oh Harry, c'est extraordinaire, je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir autant, la dernière fois que quelqu'un en a eu 15, c'était il y a 20 ans, et c'étaient... James et Lily Potter ! Tu te rends compte? Je ne te parle même pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un en a eu 16... C'était en...  
  
-1699. termina Harry.  
  
-Oui! Comment le sais-tu?  
  
-Parce que désormais, le dernier à avoir eu 16 BUSEs, c'est moi."  
  
Harry vit la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir et se refermer sans produire aucun son. Elle le regardait intensément, comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Il avait égalé Merlin... Harry Potter, celui sur qui reposait le destin du monde, avait égalé le plus grand mage blanc ayant jamais existé. Etait-il aussi puissant? Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était plus doué en Magie qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais de là à obtenir ses 16 BUSEs...  
  
"-Hermione? Ca va? Moi aussi j'ai été surpris tu sais... Je n'aurais jamais pensé être devant toi...  
  
-Je m'en fiche Harry, sais-tu ce que cela veut dire? Sais-tu qui a obtenu ces 16 BUSEs avant toi?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Merlin, Harry, Merlin... Et c'est le seul à les avoir jamais eu, à part toi.  
  
-Qu.... Comment????  
  
-Tu as bien entendu, Harry... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de toi...  
  
-Hermione... Il ne faut rien...  
  
-Exagérer? Je n'exagère pas, Harry, pas plus que quand je dis que je t'aime...  
  
-Qu...  
  
-Oui Harry, je t'aime... Oh, bon sang, vous les garçons, il faudrait vraiment que vous ouvriez les yeux parfois...  
  
-Mais... Je croyais que tu aimais Ron? Et que lui t'aimait?  
  
-On s'aime Harry, mais differemment... Je l'aime comme un frère, et lui m'aime comme une soeur, nous en avons déja parlé. Il sait que je t'aime... lui dit Hermione, le souffle court.  
  
-Oh Hermione... Moi aussi, je t'aime... Si tu savais à quel point... Je n'attends qu'une seule chose depuis le début des vacances, c'est de pouvoir te revoir, mais cela me faisait souffrir de vous voir tout le temps ensemble avec Ron, je pensais que c'était plus que de la simple amitié... Quand je suis sorti avec Cho, l'an dernier, je ne dirai pas que ce n'était pas vrai, mais j'ai réellement compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi le soir où Cho a fait une sortie fracassante le jour de la St-Valentin...  
  
-Je... Harry... Ne te moques pas de moi!  
  
-Je peux te jurer que je ne me moque pas de toi... Je t'aime, et de savoir que tu m'aimes est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on m'ait jamais fait, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... Je t'aime, Hermione, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit... Je t'aime...  
  
-Oh Harry... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais être avec toi en ce moment... -Je le sais car je n'ai qu'une envie, être avec toi en ce moment même... Je ne veux plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve..."  
  
Ils parlèrent encore longtemps ce soir-là, Harry tout comme Hermione en sautant le repas du soir... Il se coucha en déposant délicatement son mirroir à côté de lui, toujours allumé, lui montrant Hermione allongée sur son lit. Quand il la regarda plus attentivement, il vit à quel point elle était belle. En plus d'avoir un visage parfait, son corps avait dernièrement pris des courbes délicieuses, la faisait ressembler à une femme magnifique... Hermione, de son côté, pensait la même chose de Harry, qui s'était fortement musclé pendant le premier mois des vacances, et qui avait aussi grandi. Ils s'endormirent en même temps, profitant de l'image rassurante de l'autre. Harry n'en oublia pas moins de fermer son esprit, ayant peur que Voldemort ne découvre qu'il aimait Hermione, et qu'elle aussi l'aimait, cela aurait donné une arme au Mage Noir pour atteindre Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry eut comme premier réflexe d'attraper le mirroir qui se trouvait sur son oreiller. Il le regarda, et vit Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, un rayon de soleil donnant à son visage un air angélique. Harry n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille était vrai. Hermione avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, et il en avait fait de même. Il se leva, et vit avec étonnement que deux hibous attendaient toujours qu'il les déleste de leurs fardeaux. Il prit donc le premier, une chouette lapone, qui lui tendit la patte d'un air agacé en caquetant. Dès qu'il lui eut enlevé la lettre, la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Il vit avec plaisir que la lettre lui venait de Hermione. Il la décacheta rapidement, avide de voir ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit alors qu'il ne savaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement.  
  
"Coucou Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, et que les menaces de l'Ordre ont porté leurs fruits. Ici, je suis seule avec mes parents, et ce n'est pas vraiment très amusant... Ils ne veulent plus que je sorte, parce que je leur ai raconté tout ce qui avait rapport à Voldemort. Je sais qu'il ne font cela que pour me protéger, et je commence à parfaitement comprendre pourquoi tu étais si faché l'an dernier quand tu ne recevais de nouvelles de personne, enfermé chez toi. J'ai quand même le droit de communiquer avec mes amis, et cela, ce n'est pas négligeable. Je suis sûr que Ron a dû t'écrire lui aussi, en te disant que je devenais insupportable avec mon angoisse pour les résultats des BUSEs... Il devrait essayer de me comprendre, j'ai travaillé dur, et ils nous les avaient annoncés pour la mi- juillet. Je suppose que le retour de Voldemort a bouleversé tout le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je t'aurai déja parlé grace au cadeau que t'a fait Ron... Si tu as ouvert ma lettre en premier, je te suggère d'ouvrir le cadeau de Ron avant de lire la suite de cette lettre. Comme j'ai déjà dû te le dire, je t'aime, Harry Potter, et j'espère que c'est réciproque... Je t'embrasse très fort.  
  
Hermione."  
  
Harry reposa la lettre en souriant... Hermione était vraiment... Hermione. Quand il y réfléchissait, il trouvait impossible de trouver un adjectif à la hauteur pour la caractériser. Même "parfaite" ne lui semblait pas assez fort. Hermione, celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, celle qui l'avait aidé à maîtriser le sort d'attraction en 4ème année, lui permettant de passer devant un dragon redoutable pour lui voler un oeuf... Celle qu'il aimait, tout simplement. C'est en réfléchissant à cela qu'il se rendit compte que Cho n'avait été qu'une passade, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimée.  
  
Secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, il s'approcha du dernier hibou, sans savoir, de l'extérieur, de qui il aurait bien pu provernir. Il prit doucement la lettre, sur laquelle était écrit son nom d'une écriture ronde qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un long rouleau de parchemin, sur lequel il n'était pourtant pas écrit grand chose:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Je suppose que s'il y a bien une personne dont tu n'attendais pas une carte pour ton anniversaire, c'est bien moi... Je pense que tu ne sais même pas qui t'écrit... Attends avant de brûler cette lettre une fois que tu auras lu mon nom. Bon, voilà, c'est bel et bien Draco Malefoy qui t'écrit. Tout d'abord, et ce même si nous n'avons pas été du tout amis au cours de ces 5 premières années à Hogwarts, je voudrais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'écris en ce jour. Ainsi que tu le sais, et probablement mieux que personne, mon père est un Mangemort, et tu l'as envoyé à Azkaban... Cela a été une révélation pour moi... Je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité il m'avait apposé un Imperium permanent contre ma volonté... Je suppose que tu vas trouver cela dur à croire, et que je ne fais cela que pour me rapprocher de toi et te tuer... Mais ce n'est pas ça... Je me trouve en ce moment même à Hogwarts, où le professeur Dumbledore assure ma protection. Depuis que mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, son emprise sur moi a peu à peu diminuée, pour finalement totalement disparaître. Je sais pertinament que cela doit être assez dur à croire pour toi, mais je te demande néanmoins de faire un effort. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile du tout, mais je te demande au moins de me répondre. Faute de ne pouvoir aller chez les Weasley ou dans la maison de ton parrain, Dumbledore t'invite officiellement à venir passer la fin des vacances à Hogwarts avec Hermione, Ron et moi. Le choix t'appartient, mais je doute tout de même que tu souhaites rester un mois de plus avec ces moldus. (non, ce n'est pas mon côté sombre qui ressort, mais une simple vision normale des choses, et j'ai entendu Granger le dire en plus...) . En espérant que tu répondras à ma lettre, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Tu devrais trouver un petit paquet à la patte gauche de mon hibou.  
  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
En regardant à nouveau le hibou, il vit en effet qu'une petite boite y était attachée. En la détachant, il put voir un écrin en chêne d'une trentaine de centimètres, peut-être même 35. Quand il ouvrit l'écrin, il vit apparaître une magnifique baguette devant lui... Une baguette qu'il sentait irradier de puissance. Quand il la prit dans sa main, il eut la même senstation agréable que la tout première fois qu'il avait touché sa baguette actuelle. Il y avait un mot avec la baguette:  
  
" Ceci est la baguette ancestrale des Potters, qui se transmet d'une génération à l'autre. Je l'ai trouvée dans le manoir Malfoy, dans la salle des trophées de batailles. Je ne sais pas comment elle y était arrivée, mais une chose est sûre, elle doit de revenir. Si tout s'est bien passé, cette baguette doit parfaitement te convenir, et te permettra de réaliser tes sorts avec une puissance bien plus importante qu'aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite encore une fois un très joyeux anniversaire, et souhaite de tout coeur que tu puisses venir à Hogwarts, pour que je puisse te faire des excuses en personne."  
  
Harry était abasourdi... Tout d'abord par le fait d'avoir reçu une lettre de Draco Malfoy pour son anniversaire, et secundo parce qu'il avait en sa possession une baguette qui, lui semblait-il, était plus puissante que n'importe quoi d'autre... Il était très heureux, et envisageait fortement de répondre par l'affirmative à l'invitation de Draco... Sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir par lui même si son ennemi avait réellement changé, où s'il jouait la comédie à des fins personnelles, pour contenter Voldemort. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longuement, car il entendit son mirroir qui sonnait, signe que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir que c'était Hermione, et au contraire, cela le ravissait. Elle était plus belle que jamais, pas vraiment différente de d'habitude, mais... parfaite. Il lui raconta l'histoire de la lettre et du cadeau de Draco Malfoy. Elle ne fut que peu surprise par cette révélation,et cela fit sourire Harry. Hermione avait toujours été très perspicace, et cela n'allait pas changer maintenant.  
  
"-Non, pas vraiment, je ne suis pas étonnée, plus rien ne peut m'étonner, maintenant que tu m'as dit que tu avais eu tes 16 BUSEs et que tu partageais les mêmes sentiments que moi... D'un autre côté, cela semble tout à fait normal... Puisque tu as si bien réussi, cela veut dire que tu es un sorcier extrêment doué, mais aussi puissant... Et aux sorciers puissants, il faut des armes puissantes, en ce cas, cette baguette. J'ai lu, une fois, que cela se faisait dans toutes les grandes familles respectées. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, tu aurais dans les mains la baguette du tout premier Potter à avoir été sorcier. C'est très peu commun, et rares sont les familles pouvant se vanter d'avoir une baguette ancestrale. Pour les Potter, qui sont une ancienne famille, cela voudrait dire que cette baguette à près de 900 ans... C'est énorme... Seule une autre famille peut se vanter d'en avoir une aussi vieille...  
  
-Qui sont-ils?demanda Harry, captivé par ce que venait de lui dire sa petite amie.  
  
-Ce sont les Malfoy, leur famille a dû apparaître peu après la tienne...  
  
-Comment fais-tu pour savoir tout ça, je veux dire, sur l'histoire de mes parents, de ma famille, sur celle de Malfoy?  
  
-J'ai un livre ici qui retrace jusqu'a la première génération un arbre généalogique, des Potter, mais de tous les sorciers en général... C'est un livre très rare que j'ai eu la chance de trouver sur le chemin de Traverse le jour où nous sommes rentrés de Hogwarts.  
  
-Tu es vraiment brillante, Hermione, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime."  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et si c'est le cas, reviewez (, ca ne coute rien et ca fait plaisir à l'auteur. Tcho . ThTomeWriter 


	2. Chapitre 2 Un nouveau Draco, entraîneme...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowlings, hormis le scénario de cette histoire  
  
Petite note : Désolé pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais avec le Bac, j'ai pas trop de temps... Vous trouverez problablement que ça manque d'action, mais j'ai eu du mal a lancer l'histoire comme je l'aurais voulu, je tiens à remercier les 3 personnes qui m'ont reviewé... Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Le lancement est long, mais le prochain chapitre devrait vous contenter.  
  
Reponse aux reviews :  
  
- Eclair Ail : Merci pour ta review, bien que courte elle m'a fait plaisir  
  
- Godric2 : Vraiment merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, en ce qui concerne le couple H/H, je suis comme ça, et justement Hermione est trop belle pour sortir avec Ron, non mais sans blague, et ce pauvre Harry alors :p. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu m'en enverras d'autres ( -Tiffany Shin : Merci pour ta review, et pour le couple Harry/Herm, je te fournis la même réponse qu'à Godric2, j'ai pas envie de voir Ron avec Hermione... Pour Draco, tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi il est nécessaire qu'il se rapproche de Harry... J'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2- Un nouveau Draco, entraînements et révélations  
  
Quand Harry eut fini de parler à Hermione ce matin-là, il fut plus que jamais convaincu qu'il devait aller voir par lui même si Draco avait réellement changé, même si cela lui paraissait encore bien peu vraisemblable. Cependant, même s'il allait le voir à Hogwarts, il y aurait Dumbledore pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Il prit donc un bout de parchemin, et décida d'écrire à son ennemi juré. Il sortit sa plume, un encrier, puis se mit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire. Finalement décidé, il écrivit:  
  
"Draco,  
  
J'ai été bien entendu plus que surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, et tel que tu me connais, je ne suis pas capable d'attendre la rentrée pour voir si ce que tu m'as dit était véridique ou s'il ne s'agit que d'une ruse pour me piéger... Je vais donc venir à l'endroit convenu, mais attention, ne te leurre pas... Le fait que je réponde favorablement à ton invitation ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance pour autant... Je te remercie de toutes façon pour ton cadeau, qui m'a fait véritablement plaisir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des baguettes plus puissantes que d'autres, simplement que leurs caractéristiques différaient. Cependant, j'ai ressenti un véritable pouvoir se dégager de celle-ci. Je viendrai donc dès que je serai prêt, je ne te donne pas de date, au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, du moins pas avant de voir si tu as réellement changé. Nos disputes quasi-journalières des années passées restent bien présentes dans mon esprit, et je n'ose espérer qu'un changement si important se soit produit aussi rapidement. Ne te méprends pas, pour moi, tu es toujours Draco Malfoy, et je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber dans un piège aussi gros... Je viendrai quand je voudrai, n'attends pas de moi que je te communique la date. Je te remercie encore une fois pour ce cadeau, et te dis donc à un de ces jours.  
Harry."  
  
Une fois qu'il eut finit d'écrire, il relut la lettre, et elle lui sembla bien. N'attendant pas un instant de plus, il sortit son ancienne baguette, et d'un mouvement gracieux, il fit rentrer toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps, et, partant juste après sa lettre, il avait moins de chances qu'il ne soit repéré. Une fois qu'il eut tout rangé, il prit son porte monnaie dans sa poche, et vérifia qu'il lui restait une bonne quantité de gallions. Depuis sa 3ème année, il faisait attention de ne pas se retrouver sans argent, aussi bien Moldu que Sorcier, pendant les vacances. S'il n'avait pas d'argent, il ne pourrait pas bouger du 4, Privet Drive. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et juste avant de sortir, envoya Hedwige porter sa lettre. Aussitôt qu'il fut sur le trottoir, il agita discrètement sa baguette, et, 3 secondes plus tard, le magicobus apparaissait devant lui. Il monta à l'intérieur, et demanda à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il y fut 1 minute plus tard, étant le seul client du bus des sorciers. Il sortit rapidement, faisant léviter sa malle devant lui, sa capuche de robe de sorcier lui couvrant quasiment tout le visage. Il rentra dans le pub miteux, demanda une chambre à Tom, qui lui même ne reconnut pas Harry, qui avait pris un ton froid. Ne posant pas de questions indiscrètes, le patron du pub lui remit une clef, et lui proposa de lui montrer où se trouvait sa chambre. Le jeune homme lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, et monta d'un pas assuré dans sa chambre. Il déposa sa malle, prit 1000 livres dans son porte monnaie, et partit du Chaudron Baveur, sous les regards interrogatifs, et parfois même apeurés des clients du pub. Il semblait à Harry que depuis le retour de Voldemort, tout individu paraissant un peu louche devait apparaître comme suspect, inquiétant aux sorciers. Du côté Moldu, Harry enleva la capuche de son sweat, et entreprit de trouver un opticien. Il voulait s'acheter des lentilles correctrices, estimant que ses lunettes étaient trop encombrantes, et bien peu pratiques. S'il les perdait lors d'un combat, il était perdu... Quand il en trouva enfin un, il demanda une paire de lentilles correctrices normales, ainsi qu'une autre, correctrices elles aussi, mais d'une couleur azur. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, il chercha un magasin à la mode. Il aborda un groupe de jeunes, qui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, alors qu'il leur demandait où il pourrait acheter des vêtements à la mode. Certaines filles, malgré le fait qu'il était habillé des vieux habits de Dudley, le détaillèrent avec attention, et l'une d'entre elles se proposa même de l'accompagner et de le conseiller pour le choix de ses vêtements. Harry accepta aussitôt, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait prendre. La jeune fille s'appelait Vanessa, et était vraiment jolie. Il s'avéra qu'elle était également très sympathique, et Harry commença à l'apprécier. Ils marchèrent près d'un quart d'heure, avant d'arriver devant un magasin où plusieurs personnes attendaient de pouvoir entrer. "-Zut! Ce n'est pas encore ouvert... Il va falloir attendre encore 10 minutes... Dis-moi, Harry, d'où viens-tu?  
  
-Je viens du Surrey. Une petite banlieue appelée Privet Drive.  
  
-Tu es seul à Londres? Où sont tes parents?  
  
-Je suis orphelin, et pour tout te dire, je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le répéter. Logiquement, vu que je suis majeur, j'ai le droit de partir, mais ils ne voulaient pas que je m'en aille. C'était une vraie prison, là-bas.  
  
-Oh... Je suis désolée, mais tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit.  
  
-Je t'en remercie. Et toi? Tu vis à Londres?  
  
-Oui, je suis née ici, et je n'ai pas envie d'en bouger, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que tu es majeur? Tu dois avoir fini tes études?  
  
-Je vais partir aux USA, je pense. Je veux faire des études d'informatique, répondit Harry, qui avait pensé que cette question finirait par arriver, et s'y était préparé.  
  
-Ohh! Tu ne vas donc pas rester à Londres? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
  
-Je ne reste que deux jours. Je pars mercredi.  
  
-Ah! Regarde, ca ouvre. Tu voudrais que je te serve de guide dans Londres pendant les deux jours qu'il te reste?  
  
-Pourquoi pas? répondit-il... Je n'ai jamais pu visiter. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je me balade en toute liberté, à Londres.  
  
-Tu as vraiment besoin d'un relooking, en tout cas... Ils t'habillaient vraiment n'importe comment à ton orphelinat. Je vais me charger de cela.... De combien d'argent disposes-tu?  
  
-Je dois avoir près de 990 £ en poche. C'est suffisant? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que valent les vêtements."  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air atterré, puis lui répondit en rigolant que ca suffirait largement. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le magasin, et y passèrent près de 3 heures sans arrêter de faire essayer des habits à Harry. Il ressortirent avec pour 750£ d'achats. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, il demanda a Vanessa: "-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné et conseillé?  
  
-Oh! Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais... J'ai fait ça parce que j'adore faire les magasins, et te conseiller était sympa, mais je n'attendais rien en remerciement..  
  
-J'insiste, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? J'ai encore exactement 247£ et je dois les dépenser avant la fin de la journée.  
  
-Ohh! Si t'insistes! Ben je sais pas moi... Je voudrais bien m'acheter des vêtements moi aussi... Ca ne t'embête pas qu'on y retourne un petit peu? J'en aurai pas pour longtemps, mais cette fois-ci, ca sera à toi de me dire si ça me va ou pas! lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problème. Allons-y."  
  
Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le magasin, et cette fois-ci, n'y restèrent que 20 minutes, en ayant tout de même pour 200£ d'achats. Vanessa était ravie, mais quand elle vit l'heure, elle fit une drôle de tête. "-Quelque chose ne va pas?  
  
-Je vais être en retard chez moi... Mes parents vont encore crier, ça ne présage rien de bon..."  
  
Harry, pendant les courtes séances d'essayage de la jeune fille, avait pu voir que quelques bleus étaient dispersés sur son corps. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour en pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer, il lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta avec plaisir, ayant l'air d'être un peu plus joyeuse. Il siffla donc un taxi, qui les amena à destination. Harry paya la course, et ils descendirent tous deux. Harry accompagna Vanessa devant sa porte, et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis ouvrit la porte et rentra. Elle poussa la porte derrière elle, mais elle ne se ferma pas, ce qui permit à Harry d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, après une joute verbale, et Harry, ne réfléchissant pas plus, rentra dans la maison, et suivit les cris de la jeune fille. Il se trouva alors devant une porte. Elle était fermée à clef. Ses deux baguettes étaient restées au Chaudron Baveur. C'est alors qu'il pensa à la nouvelle matière qu'il aurait durant sa 6ème année: Magie Sans Baguette. Se concentrant, il pensa au sort Alohomora, et d'un mouvement de la main, tout en prononçant la formule, il lança le sort quasiment aussi bien que s'il avait eu sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit, et le spectacle qui s'ouvrit à ses yeux le révulsa... Trois hommes étaient autour de Vanessa, et la frappaient chacun à son tour. Ce n'est que quand il réalisa qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la violer, enlevant chacun son pantalon, qu'Harry retrouva ses esprits. Il se précipita sur l'homme qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et lui assena un violent coup de poing, qui le fit tomber violemment à terre. Il se releva en se massant la machoire. Les trois hommes lui faisaient maintenant face, mais il n'avait pas peur... Il savait pertinamment qu'il pouvait les battre. Quand le premier lui envoya un coup de poing, il réagit très rapidement, l'esquivant et lançant son pied avec violence dans le ventre du deuxième, qui commençait à avancer. Ce dernier ce plia en deux, cherchant à retrouver sa respiration. Harry recula quelque peu sous la violence d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il se tenait fièrement devant ses trois adversaires, qui étaient à ses yeux beaucoup moins dangereux que des Mangemorts. Quand il vit dans quel état était sa nouvelle amie, couverte de sang et d'ecchymoses, Harry s'élanca avec puissance et souplesse sur celui qui avait déja reçu un coup de pied, et lui enfonça violemment son poing dans l'estomach, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Profitant de cela, les deux autres tentèrent de l'attaquer, mais Harry en stoppa un d'un coup de pied dans la machoire, tandis qu'il esquivait le coup de l'autre. Il se recula rapidement, voyant que ses trois adversaires étaient à nouveau en état de combattre. Il n'y avait plus qu'un solution pour s'en débarasser. Vanessa était évanouie, par terre, baignant dans une petite flaque de sang. Harry, en voyant cela, fit un grand mouvement de ses bras, et cria "Stupéfix!". Un grand éclair éclaira la pièce, et l'on entendit trois corps toucher le sol quasiment au même moment. Harry se précipita vers la jeune fille, qui était vraiment mal en point. Il ne sentait quasiment pas son pouls. Il la souleva aisément dans ses bras, et sortit en courant de la pièce. Cependant, à peine en fut-il sortit, qu'il sentit une violente douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il se retourna rapidement et vit avec horreur qu'un autre homme, qui n'était pas dans la pièce auparavant, lui avait planté un couteau. Il lui fit face, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras. Soudain, sans qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait, il sentit qu'une douce chaleur l'entourait. Il voyait une sorte d'aura dorée flotter autour de lui. Faisant léviter la jeune fille, il tendit ses mains, paumes devant, vers son assaillant. Deux boules de feu sortirent de ses mains, mettant le feu aux habits de son adversaire. Il s'en débarassa rapidement, tandis qu'Harry l'attaquait une nouvelle fois, faisant sortir deux éclairs de ses mains, qui projetèrent l'homme contre un mur. Il ne se releva pas. Harry reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras, interrompant la lévitation, et sortit en courant de la maison. Sans même y penser, quand il passa à côté d'elles, ses nouvelles affaires se réduirent et disparurent, pour réapparaître dans sa chambre, au Chaudron Baveur. Il courrait dans la rue, tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il vit enfin un hopital au loin et força l'allure. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se gardant pourtant de faire trop bouger le haut de son corps, pour épargner le corps déja mal en point de sa nouvelle amie.  
  
Quand il arriva dans le hall de l'hopital, il se précipita à l'accueil, et demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe de son amie. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et elle ne respirait quasiment pas. Un médecin arriva 1 minute après, tandis qu'Harry commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Il le suivit dans une pièce, d'une blancheur éblouissante. Il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit, et aussitôt le médecin qui l'avait emmené à la chambre commencèrent à l'examiner. Elle était d'une blancheur effrayante. Les vêtement d'Harry étaient couverts de sang séché, appartenant à la jeune fille. Il ne se souvint d'avoir été touché par un coup de couteau que lorsqu'une troisième infirmière entrait dans la chambre. Elle avait remarqué qu'une tâche de sang s'élargissait sous le jeune homme. Ce ne pouvait pas être le sang de la jeune fille. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et Harry lui raconta qu'il avait raccompagné la jeune fille chez elle, et que peu après, il l'avait entendue crier, et qu'il avait été la secourir. Il avait ensuite reçut un coup de couteau, mais ne s'en souciait que peu. L'infirmière insista pour l'examiner, et alors qu'il enlevait son T-Shirt macculé de sang, révélant un corps un musclé, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Ce n'était pas qu'un seul coup qu'avait reçu le jeune homme, mais 6. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout, après avoir reçu de telles blessures. Harry la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas mal. Elle le regarda d'un air affolé, comme si elle pensait qu'il était devenu fou. Elle insista pour qu'il s'asseye, mais Harry refusa catégoriquement, voulant voir si son amie allait s'en sortir. L'infirmière alla chercher la sécurité, pour l'aider à faire asseoir le jeune garçon, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'ils déployèrent, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à le faire bouger. Voyant que le médecin et les infirmières s'éloignaient du corps de son amie, Harry bougea enfin et alla leur demander si elle s'en sortirait. Quand il vit le médecin secouer la tête, il lui demanda: "-Quoi ! Elle n'est quand même pas morte!!! C'est impossible !  
  
-Non, elle n'est pas morte, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, elle se sera d'ici deux heures au maximum, et aucune intervention chirurgicale, aussi bien menée que cela est possible ne pourrait lui sauver la vie."  
  
Harry s'éloigna d'un pas vif du médecin, et reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras avec facilité. Il sortit de la chambre, tandis que la sécurité tentait de l'arrêter. Il ne ralentit même pas, et alors qu'il allait sortir, une détonation se fit entendre. Harry sentit une de ses jambes fléchir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une seconde détonation le fit tomber à genoux, mais il se releva une nouvelle fois, une douleur soutenable pour lui qui avait déja enduré le doloris lui labourrant les côtes, la cuisse droite et le bas du dos, partout où il avait été touché. Il sortit donc rapidement dans la rue, condamnant les issues de l'hôpital. Il se fatiguait vite, la douleur qui le tenait l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus, il tomba à genoux, sentant du sang couler de toutes ses plaies. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait mourrir. La jeune fille respirait doucement, mais sembla calme. Quand il releva la tête, ce qu'il vit lui fit reprendre espoir. La vitrine d'une boutique désaffectée était en face de lui. Un manequin faisant peur s'y trouvait. Ste-Mangouste. Quelle chance.... Utilisant ses dernières forces, il se releva et alla jusqu'à la boutique, et parla au manequin: "-Urgence, danger de mort pour deux personnes, laissez moi entrer."  
  
Aussitôt, il fut attiré par la vitre, et se sentit tomber. Devant lui se trouvait le hall de Ste-Mangouste, cette agitation lui redonna quelques forces, et il se releva, la jeune fille toujours dans les bras.Il S'approcha de l'accueil, et sentit du sang couler de sa bouche alors qu'il parlait: "-Aidez nous... Soignez nous..."  
  
Puis il perdit connaissance. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, son corps amortissant la chute de celui de la jeune fille. 5 médicomages se précipitèrent sur eux et soignèrent les blessures primaires dans le hall même de l'hopital. Ils les emmenèrent aussitôt après dans une chambre commune, et continuèrent de les soigner, leur administrant des potions et des soins. Ils étaient tous deux gravement atteints, mais Harry était véritablement dans un état critique. Il avait 8 plaies ouvertes. 6 d'un couteau, et deux provoquées par les révolvers des gardes de la sécurité de l'hopital. Il fut néanmoins rapidement remis sur pied, en une heure chrono. Les médicomages avaient fait des miracles, et il put se lever au bout de deux heures. Il but une potion reconstituante, au goût infect, mais à l'efficacité non contestable. Vanessa était assise sur son lit, ayant l'air dêtre complètement perdue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui parla d'une voix douce:  
  
"-Je ferai en sorte que tout ce que tu as vécu ce soir ne se reproduise jamais... Mais en attendant, tu dois oublier tout ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui... Oubliettes! dit-il en bougeant la main. Il la ramena chez elle, puis rentra rapidement au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'écroula sur son lit, n'en pouvant plus. Il vit avec plaisir que toutes ses affaires étaient là, mais que sa journée avait été complètement inutile. Sans lui, cette fille serait peut-être morte, mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il avait lui-même failli mourrir. C'était en agissant de la sorte, sur un coup de tête, que Sirius était mort.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il emballa toutes ses affaires, mit ses nouvelles lentilles, appliqua un sort de métamorphose sur son visage pour cacher sa cicatrice, puis alla vite acheter tous les livres dont il aurait besoin pour l'année à venir, plus d'autres qu'il comptait étudier pour sa culture personnelle. Il fallait qu'il sache le plus de choses possible, pour pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort lors de leur prochain affrontement. Il le devait. Il ne devait pas mourrir, des millions de personnes dépendaient de lui. Une fois qu'il eut pris toutes ses affaires, il mit tout dans sa malle, sortit devant le chaudron baveur, et agita sa baguette. Le bus magique arriva quasiment aussitôt devant lui, et il y rentra. Il demanda à aller à Hogsmeade (Pré-au-Lard), paya pour le voyage, puis s'installa sur un lit. Il arriva 1 heure après, le bus étant cette fois-ci bondé. Il avait eu le dernier lit libre. Il sortit dans la rue baignée de soleil de Pré-au- Lard, s'arrêta rapidement chez Honneydukes, puis alla chez Zonko, voulat acheter quelques objets. Il prit ensuite la direction de la Maison Hantée. Il y entra après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir, puis prit le passage secret qui arrivait sous le Saule Cogneur. Il appuya sur le noeud permettant de neutraliser l'arbre, puis prit le chemin du Chateau. Il y entra rapidement, alla déposer toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir, se munit de ses deux baguettes et descendit dans la grande Salle, où deux personnes l'attendaient. Son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, le regardait d'un regard pétillant. Draco Malfoy, se tenant à côté du directeur, semblait réellement être différent. Il n'avait plus cet air arrogant qui le définissait si bien les années précédentes. Harry s'avança d'un air assuré vers les deux hommes, salua le directeur, puis détailla Draco d'un air méfiant.  
  
"-Bonjour Professeur, heureux de vous revoir. Malfoy... dit-il en inclinant la tête  
  
-Bienvenue à toi Harry... J'ai été mis au courant de tes exploits d'hier. Tu as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Je croyais que personne ne m'avait reconnu!  
  
-Si tu avais été déguisé comme tu l'es aujourd'hui, personne ne t'aurait reconnu, cela est probable, mais hier, ta cicatrice était toujours bel et bien présente sur ton front. Or, peu de personnes on une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front...  
  
-Si vous le dites professeur. Je vous de toutes facon reconnaissant de m'avoir permit de venir terminer mes vacances ici.  
  
-Tu dois ceci à Draco.  
  
-Ah... Merci Malfoy.  
  
-Ecoute Harry, commenca le blond.  
  
-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé en ce qui concerne mon attitudes des dernières années. Je souhaite vraiment me racheter, je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance aussitôt, mais essaies au moins de m'accorder une chance. Je veux vraiment tout faire pour combattre Voldemort à mon tour, j'ai même demandé de pouvoir repasser la cérémonie de répartition, car mon esprit était alors embrouillé. Je vais la repasser le jour de la rentrée, après les premières années. Je ne veux pas rester à Serpentard.  
  
-Très bien, je te laisse une chance, car j'ai du respect pour le professeur Dumbledore. Je sais que vous accordez une deuxième chance, Professeur, et je suis prêt à faire la même chose, si vous estimez qu'il est possible de le faire. Draco, on va tout reprendre du début, et tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé, et en quoi le fait que j'aie envoyé ton père à Azkaban t'a rendu plus lucide.  
  
-Très bien, voici mon histoire"  
  
Draco raconta à Harry tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la première année, comment son père avait trouvé le moyen de le soumettre à un Impérium permannent, le faisant apparaître comme un garçon désagréable et arrogant. Quand son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, son pouvoir magique avait été aboli par les Détraqueurs, l'Imperium avait été à son tour démoli. Harry crut voir de la sincérité, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux du blond. Sans cet air arrogant, le visage mince de Draco Malfoy avait l'air sympathique. Harry se laissa convaincre, et accorda tout comme Dumbledore une deuxième chance à son ennemi. Quand il eut dit qu'il allait lui laisser une deuxième chance, pour se racheter, Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
"-Très bien, maintenant, Harry, tu dois savoir que si j'ai accepté que tu viennes ici cet été, c'est pour que tu suives un entraînement très spécial avec Mr.Malfoy. Je n'ai pas proposé à tes amis Mr.Weasley et Miss Granger de venir, car je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait le niveau requis pour ce que je veux vous proposer.  
  
-Je vous écoute, Professeur. dit Harry  
  
-Très bien, je veux qu'avec Mr.Malefoy, vous suiviez un entraînement pour devenir Animagus, et un autre pour avoir le niveau requis pour avoir vos ASPICS d'ici la fin de l'été. Vous êtes maintenant recherchés autant l'un que l'autre par Voldemort, et plus tôt vous saurez des choses de niveau élevé, mieux ça sera, cela laissera moins de chances à Voldemort de se débarasser de vous facilement. Il est inconcevable que vous disparaissiez, l'un comme l'autre, car c'est sur vous que repose le destin de ce monde. Vous avez tous deux eux 16 BUSEs, ce qui est extrêment rare, et est la preuve d'une puissance hors du commun, qui pourrait peut-être même dépasser celle de Voldemort. Cet entraînement sera extrêmement difficile, je ne vous le cache pas, mais vous devrez tous deux réussir à vous transformer avant la fin des vacances. Pour ce qui est du niveau scolaire, je ne me fais pas de soucis.  
  
-Professeur, qu'entendez-vous par: "c'est sur vous que repose le destin du monde"? J'était au courant pour moi, mais pour Malfoy, quel est son rôle?  
  
-Je pensais bien que tu aurais noté cela, Harry, et je voulais t'en parler tout de suite. Sibylle Trelawney, ton professeur de Divination, a eu une autre transe en ma présence au début des vacances, qui modifie grandement la prophétie... Voici l'intégralité de cette nouvelle prophétie, qui a su me convaincre de la véracité des dires de Mr.Malfoy."  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une boule de verre, semblable à celle qui s'était cassée l'année précédente au département des mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Une image de Trelawney en sortit, une voix grave l'accompagnant. "Celui de qui les parents avaient affronté le Mage Noir par trois fois devra, au péril de sa vie, affronter ce Mage, mais seul, il n'y arrivera pas. Ce n'est qu'avec le fils de l'ennemi, qu'il considère lui aussi comme un ennemi, qu'il pourra le battre. Seul un héritier peut en tuer un autre. Seuls les héritiers du même sang pourront délivrer le monde de cette terrible menace."  
  
"-Harry... Au risque de te choquer, et je pense que tu l'as compris, ceci veut dire que...  
  
-Malfoy est mon frère..." 


End file.
